Soir de fête
by Demetra83
Summary: Quand Bill et Laura agissent comme des ados... :p OS écrit pour le fanzine de FFFA en août 2016


**Soir de fête**

Fandom : Battlestar Galactica 2003 / Adama & Roslin

Saison : A/U saison 3, après New Caprica.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Ronald D. Moore. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

NB : fanfic écrite pour le fanzine N°2 de FrenchFicFanart.

* * *

Il était d'usage, au sein des Douze Colonies de Kobol, de fêter l'anniversaire de l'investiture du Président en fonction. Ici, de la Présidente Laura Roslin. Le calendrier avait été légèrement bouleversé mais la fête coloniale se passait tous les ans, malgré les attaques dont les colonies avaient été victimes.

La première fête coloniale avait eu lieu environ un mois et demi après les bombardements. Un semblant de gouvernement était apparu ce jour-là, afin de garder une certaine démocratie au sein de la flotte, en fuite dans l'espace.

A l'époque, le Commandant William "Husker" Adama et la Présidente Laura Roslin étaient partis du mauvais pied, dès leur première rencontre. L'homme aux commandes du Galactica avait pris la Secrétaire d'Etat à l'éducation de haut, à cause de sa présence pour la cérémonie de mise à la retraite du Battlestar représentant la Colonie de Caprica. Plus tard, quand les Cylons avaient attaqué, et qu'elle était devenue par la force des choses la Présidente des Douze Colonies, il l'avait vu d'un très mauvais oeil. Mais, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça.

Puis, les choses avaient changé. Laura Roslin s'était battue avec la force d'une lionne pour faire entendre sa voix, pour lui tenir tête et William Adama s'était avoué vaincu.

Laura était belle, forte et déterminée. Elle avait beaucoup d'humour, quand on apprenait à la connaitre et elle savait aussi quand ne pas prolonger un débat stérile. Elle avait de bonnes idées et les arguments qui allaient avec.

Après les débats, élections et amendements passés en ce premier jour, si important pour la suite, le travail avait laissé place au divertissement, à la fête à proprement parler.

Quarante-sept jours après les attaques, ce jour de liesse populaire était également le jour où Bill avait pris conscience que Laura l'intimidait comme un adolescent face à la fille qu'il souhaite inviter mais qui a aussi peur du rejet.

Car elle était là, belle et souriante, observant ses administrés savourer un moment de détente parfaitement mérité. Elle avait ri aux pitreries de Starbuck, souri en voyant Apollo s'emmêler les pinceaux en tentant de danser selon le tempo. Son regard avait été presque maternel et Bill avait su que Laura aimait beaucoup son fils, tout autant que Billy, son assistant personnel.

Bill en était venu à se poser des questions car Laura aussi avait changé d'attitude envers lui. Il en était venu à se demander, parfois, si elle ne partageait pas également des sentiments à son égard. Puis, la raison l'emportant sur le reste, il secouait la tête et se forçait à se concentrer sur son travail. Quand on était responsable de la survie de 50.000 personnes, on ne perdait pas son temps à se demander si oui ou non, on avait des sentiments pour une femme, ni s'ils étaient partagés !

Souvent, elle l'observait quand il était occupé et quand il cherchait son regard, elle le fuyait, comme feignant de ne pas s'occuper de lui. Il en était même arrivé à se demander s'il ne prenait pas ses désirs pour des réalités mais le phénomène était de plus en plus fréquent…

L'observant toujours, Bill réfléchissait à toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eues depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble : de la flotte, des officiers, de politique, d'Adar, des enfants de Bill, de la vie, de tout, de rien…

Plus ils parlaient, surtout de la carrière de Laura, plus Bill s'interrogeait : avait-elle eu une aventure avec le défunt Président Adar ? Si oui, pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérangeait ? Etait-il jaloux ou juste… Juste quoi ? A vrai dire, il se le demandait, encore et toujours. Et systématiquement, il s'arrangeait pour changer de sujet et parler de la pluie et du beau temps. De toute façon, le principal était d'entendre sa voix, si sensuelle, si chantante.

Trois ans s'étaient écoulé depuis cette première fête coloniale et Bill avait l'impression que cela représentait trois décennies.

Entre temps, Laura avait perdu les élections au profit de Baltar, mais les évènements de New Caprica avaient permis à Laura de reprendre la Présidence et l'Amiral se sentait nettement mieux. Son alter ego civil était revenu, sa confidente, son amie et maintenant, sa compagne avait repris sa place à ses côtés. Diriger la flotte n'était pas chose aisée mais seul, cela représentait plus que Bill Adama ne pouvait endurer.

La fête coloniale avait de nouveau cours sous le régime Roslin, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas sous Baltar, trop occupé à se vautrer dans la luxure.

Ce soir-là, à bord du nouveau Cloud 9, tous les officiers du Galactica qui n'étaient pas de service faisaient la fête. Chacun cherchait à se détendre, à rire et à tisser à nouveau des liens qui avaient été mis à mal, à cause de New Caprica.

Bill aimait regarder son fils, Lee et son épouse Dualla danser et rire ensemble. A l'opposée, se trouvait Kara, qui avait failli également devenir sa belle-fille, puisqu'elle était fiancée à feu son fils Zack quand celui-ci s'était tué. Elle savait masquer ses émotions mais Bill était conscient que Kara ne supportait pas de voir Lee et Dualla, tous les deux. Elle avait pourtant épousé Sam sur New Caprica et elle paraissait amoureuse de lui. Cette femme était un mystère pour lui mais il l'aimait comme sa fille. Et il était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, un père pour elle.

Une autre femme mystérieuse attira l'attention de l'Amiral avec son rire cristallin. Laura était en grande conversation avec Tom Zarek, son Vice-Président. Le petit monstre vert de la jalousie s'insinua dans l'esprit de Bill mais celui-ci le chassa immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas de place ici pour ce genre de sentiment. Et, Bill avait confiance en Laura.

La Présidente tournait fréquemment la tête, à la recherche de l'Amiral et quand elle croisa son regard, Tom Tarek décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé. Sans être dans la confidence, il voyait quand une femme ne faisait plus attention à lui. Laura Roslin avait trouvé celui qu'elle cherchait des yeux depuis le début de la soirée et visiblement, plus rien ne comptait ce soir.

Bill invita Laura à danser et ils rejoignirent le centre de la piste de danse. Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux mais ils étaient habitués à être le centre de l'attention depuis des années.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la foule finit par se désintéresser du couple, qui n'avait pas prévu de se donner en spectacle. Leur liaison était encore tenue secrète, même si personne dans la flotte n'était plus vraiment dupe.

Kara "Starbuck" Thrace vivait une situation compliquée mais avait décidé de mettre son triangle amoureux de coté pour la soirée. Avec plusieurs autres officiers ce qui les intéressaient ce soir, était l'idylle entre les deux dirigeants. Des cubits avaient pariés et Kara entendait bien gagner la mise. Elle était sûre que l'Amiral et la Présidente étaient ensemble.

Elle les surveillait du coin de l'oeil mais après un bref moment d'inattention, ils étaient sortis de son champ de vision. Elle quitta la salle de réception aussi vite que possible mais trois choix s'offraient à elle. Kara avait pour habitude de suivre son instinct et celui-ci lui indiquait la sortie ouest, menant aux toilettes.

Après l'explosion qui avait ravagé une bonne partie du vaisseau, les toilettes de cette aile n'étaient plus aussi élégantes qu'auparavant. Néanmoins, la zone était fonctionnelle et propre, avec ses deux rangées de six lavabos éclairés et ses doutes cabines individuelles - onze car une des portes avait servi à d'autres réparations dans une aile plus endommagée.

Le monde ne se bousculait pas et Kara écouta attentivement.

Elle finit par se diriger vers la cabine sans porte.

Au moment où son cerveau analysait et comprenait finalement ce qui arrivait là, un homme entra. Kara le chassa quand il voulut utiliser les toilettes d'en face.

Bill continuait d'embrasser Laura, adossée à la paroi latérale.

"On arrête ?" demanda l'homme, amusé.

Laura le tira par le col de son uniforme afin qu'il continue mais murmura contre ses lèvres : "Hors de question, Amiral ! Et c'est un ordre direct !"

"Oui, Madame la Présidente !" répondit-il en souriant.

Kara n'en revenait pas, elle les avait pris en flagrant délit, dans les toilettes publiques du Cloud 9 ! Ils savaient qu'elle était là mais n'arrêtaient pas !

"De vrais gosses ! Des gamins !" marmonna-t-elle, tout en surveillant que personne ne s'approchait de la cabine ouverte sur le couple.

Elle faisait son travail de vigie, tout en jurant devant les Dieux de Kobol qu'elle n'avait jamais été témoin de tels agissements auparavant.

Bill et Laura s'amusaient de la situation. Ils gloussaient comme deux adolescents pris sur le fait mais ne craignant pas de sanction. Après tout, qui pourrait bien venir les punir, puisqu'ils étaient tous deux les personnes les plus gradées de la flotte ?

"Et si on vous voyait ? Dans les toilettes en plus ?! Vous n'avez pas honte ?"

"Starbuck ?" cria Adama, toujours très amusé par la situation.

"Quoi ?" répondit Kara, agacée par la désinvolture de son supérieur.

"Ferme là !"

Et Kara reprit sa surveillance, tout en râlant pour elle-même que leur conduite était inexcusable.

Bill et Laura se décidèrent à quitter leur cocon afin de participer au reste de la fête. L'Amiral quitta le premier les toilettes, pendant que Laura réajustait tenue et maquillage, sous les yeux effarés de Kara.

Laura regarda le reflet de l'officier, qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière elle, sur sa gauche. Elle rit.

"Lieutenant Thrace, je ne vous savais pas si prude."

"Je ne le suis pas, Madame la Présidente."

"Alors, quelle est la raison de votre étonnement ?"

Kara réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

"J'ai été surprise. Je pensais que vous aviez une liaison mais le découvrir comme ça et voir Bill… Je veux dire, l'Amiral…"

"C'est un homme, vous savez, Lieutenant. Il s'est marié, a eu des enfants… Nous ne nous sommes rien promis, juste de passer un moment ensemble, aussi longtemps que possible."

Kara n'avait pas raté la lueur dans les yeux verts de Laura. Cette étincelle qu'elle retrouvait dans les yeux bleus de Bill quand il parlait de la Présidente.

"Vous vous aimez, ça se voit, il n'y a rien à promettre."

Le coeur de Kara se serra un peu en constatant qu'elle était passée à côté du bonheur mais elle était heureuse pour son père adoptif. Il méritait d'avoir une compagne fiable et aimante à ses côtés.

"Profitez-en."

Sur ces paroles, elle invita Laura à la précéder et toutes deux retrouvèrent leurs hommes pour le reste de la soirée.

Kara n'avoua jamais à personne ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir-là, mais elle reçut tout de même l'argent du pari puisque le couple présidentiel avait rejoint les quartiers de l'Amiral, à bord du Galactica, au vu et au su de toute la flotte.

 **FIN**


End file.
